Sleeping
by SaveSoccerCar
Summary: Sasuke is dreaming about Naruto, and Naruto walks in to hear Sasuke talking in his sleep...What does Sasuke dream about? What did Naruto overhear? This is a random, pretty plot-less, SasuNaru one-shot...


**A/N: Okay, to make this more or less confusing, I would just like to point out that during the first part of the story, Sasuke is dreaming. During the second part, it's Naruto watching him dreaming.**

**That should clear some things up as you read!**

**Warning:**** Shounen-ai. Don't read it if you don't like it! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. It's as simple as that!**

**So, this is my first FanFiction, and it is my first time writing SasuNaru as well! So, R&R and enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

Sleeping

Sasuke looked around, surprised at what he saw. It was near a river just outside of Konoha's gates and he was sitting on the ground against an oak tree. He vaguely wondered what he was doing there when his attention got refocused on something else.

Up on the tree branch laid a boy that was unusually familiar to him but he just couldn't name the boy. He had lightly tanned skin and shocking blonde hair. His eyes were closed at the moment but Sasuke knew that below those soft lids lay determined, sky-blue eyes. They were the eyes that he loved.

Sasuke stared at the nameless boy for a few moments, wondering what that feeling was that was wrapping itself around his whole body, leaving him warm and content. It never occurred to him to wake the sleeping boy up and ask him who he was.

Sasuke only noticed the time when the landscape changed color dramatically. They were still in the same place but now it looked darker, more of an orange shade. Looking around, Sasuke saw that the sun was now mostly hidden behind the mountains and trees that grew in the area.

Something else changed as well.

The boy in the tree woke up.

Sasuke was mesmerized and couldn't stop staring as the blonde boy climbed up to a sitting position and stretched out his arms. A big yawn was caught on his face before he closed his gaming mouth. Sasuke's eyes lingered on the boy's lips longer than they should have.

The boy hopped down from the tree lacking the small amount of grace that even genin had. Yet Sasuke didn't laugh. He was busy staring into the blonde's eyes.

The boy had noticed him and smiled sheepishly. There was a curious look in his eyes, inquiring about his new watcher, Sasuke assumed. However, Sasuke refrained from saying anything.

"Hey, Sasuke!" said the blonde boy. Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise and his eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

"How do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Hello! Sasuke! What're you talking about? I know you, remember?" The boy continued looking confused.

"Wait…you know me?" Sasuke was still uncertain.

"What the hell, Sasuke? Of course I know you! We're on the same team, remember?"

"…No…" Sasuke honestly had no idea what the boy was talking about and it was giving him a major headache. He wanted to know why this boy, who for some reason was really fascinating, seemed to know who he was.

"…Oh, I get it!" the boy looked as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "It's a joke! Haha! That's very funny, Sasuke! You can stop pretending now!"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, making sure the boy knew he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh…oh…" The boy hesitated before continuing. "So you really don't know who I am…Well…I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the best ninja in the village and some day, I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"

Sasuke snorted, highly doubting that this boy, Naruto, was the best ninja in the village. Sasuke prided himself with the fact that no one could beat him. However, he tried to ignore that annoying feeling inside of his that bubbled up at the boy's name. He felt he should recognize it and that it should mean something important but he just couldn't figure out what.

"I'm telling the truth! But whatever, I have to go now. See you later, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and continued on his own way, running back to the village. Sasuke felt strangely lonely and sad to see the boy's back disappear among the trees.

So he did the most sensible thing. He followed Naruto home.

Sasuke was surprised to see where Naruto lived, since he'd obviously never been there himself. There was litter scattered around the street and shady looking people hung around the corners. Sasuke was immediately on his guard but he made it through safely.

Sasuke watched Naruto just move around his apartment for a while cleaning up and putting everything away. It wasn't messy but it wasn't sparkling clean either.

It wasn't until Naruto fell asleep that Sasuke actually moved. He walked over to the boy's bed and lightly sat down next to his sleeping form.

Again, he was strangely mesmerized by Naruto but he still couldn't explain it to himself.

It wasn't long after he was staring at the boy's face that he leaned closer to him.

Sasuke just couldn't explain it.

He got closer to the boy's warm-looking, inviting lips.

What was it about this boy that drew him in?

Sasuke closed the distance and placed a light kiss on Naruto's lightly open lips.

As all the light from outside disappeared and the room was thrown into relative darkness, Sasuke pulled back.

Naruto's lips had started moving, trying to form words, but Sasuke couldn't hear him without lowering his ear close to the boy's mouth.

"I love you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke shivered as the boy's warm breath washed over him and went through his ears.

Naruto was still obviously asleep, but now there was a small smile on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he registered what Naruto had said.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door but when no one answered he opened it himself. He'd brought Sasuke some food. Seriously, if the boy wanted to be so strong, why did he eat as if he was trying to starve himself? To Naruto, Sasuke looked too skinny for his age.

"Sasuke! I'm here!" Naruto called out and yet again there was another silence.

Naruto made his way over to the kitchen and placed all the non-ramen groceries on the counter. He would put everything away later. Right then, he wanted to find Sasuke.

It didn't take him too long since Sasuke was sitting on his couch in the living room. His eyes were closed and the way his face seemed unfocused, Naruto correctly guessed that the boy was deeply asleep.

Never having seen the older boy actually sleep before, Naruto decided to watch him.

Naruto sat down on the floor right in front of Sasuke and kept his interest-filled eyes wide open. He didn't want to miss a single minute of this.

Many uneventful minutes passed.

Naruto, for once, was yet to be bored. For him, the uneventful minutes were anything but. He'd seen how Sasuke would shift during his sleep; how his facial expression would change, how he'd bring on his mask and have it disappear all in a few seconds.

Naruto was completely fascinated. That was why when Sasuke spoke Naruto nearly fell over.

Sasuke's slightly parted lips moved the smallest amount but it was enough to get Naruto on his feet and next to the boy. He could hear Sasuke's breathy voice whispering in his sleep.

Naruto listened carefully, a frown lining his usually happy features. Then, he smiled broadly and lay down on Sasuke's shoulder, sighing contently.

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke had said.

**The End**

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it or hate it? Anything I can improve on? Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
